


Interlude

by Leopards_Bane



Category: Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: Anal, Interlude, M/M, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-31
Updated: 2005-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopards_Bane/pseuds/Leopards_Bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick interlude just like the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-Beta'd by myself, it took me about a hour and a half to write this starting at 3:30 in the morning and ending at almost 5 on the morning of 7/31/05. And before you ask, yes Margaret, its your fault *wink, wink*. Also Chloe had a lot to do with it too really. I didn't know if the list has a templet or disclaimer or not, so I just used the one I use on my own list if thats okay.
> 
> Was posted as a series but I am making it chapters instead :)

Jim West looked up as Artie walked over to the stove to fill the coffee carafe. He smiled to himself thinking about what it might be like to mold himself to that lithesome strong body. 

Artemus Gordon thought about the strangely wistful looks he had been getting from Jim lately. Perhaps it was time to confront him with his suspicions, and see where it can go from there. 

Artie sat the carafe down on the dining table, then poured the life giving coffee for both of them, setting the carafe to the side he picked up the discarded papers Jim had left out, preferring the sport pages to the stock market that Artemus preferred. 

Jim sighed loudly, trying to get Artie's attention. Artie looked up, curious as to what the problem was. Jim sighed again, adding a bit of a whine to it. 

Artemus finally sighed himself, putting the papers down he looked Jim in the eye before asking, "Was there something you wanted to say?" 

Jim straightened out his papers to hide his grin, "Um, no not that I know of, why do you ask?" he said as he pretended to read the last paragraph at the bottom of the page. 

Artemus gave a coiling look, "Are you sure? Because it seems as though you have something on your mind." 

Jim shook his head straightening his papers again smirking behind them, and Artie went back to his market numbers. 

Artemus could feel Jim staring at him, even if it was through several layers of news paper. Setting his jaw and resigning to what might be a plain old goose chase, he laid the paper on the table, finished his coffee, then waited for Jim to acknowledge him. Finally Jim looked at him, the paper rustling and crinkling. The look on Jim's face was almost enough to make him hit the man, he had known all along what he was doing of course. 

"So, shall we move this to the sofa?" Jim asked, a look of smugness much like a cat having talked the canary into having a look at his back teeth. 

Artemus nodded, walking slowly as though to his doom, though he had a feeling things might actually be working on his side now. So he sat, with a slight smugness of his own, but he was much better at hiding it then Jim was, being the fine actor he is. 

Jim took a seat next to Artie on the sofa, close enough to feel the heat coming from his body, but not so close that personal space might become a issue. 

"Alright Jim, get what ever it is out in the open, so it can be dealt with," Artemus said as he folded his arms over his barrel chest. 

Jim's grin got wider at Artie's choice of words, so he decided to give Artie exactly what he had asked for, opening the fly on his trousers he pulled out his awakening cock. Stroking it a bit to increase blood flow, he stared into Artie's beautiful brown eyes. 

Artemus lifted a eyebrow, his inner devil whooping with unseemly joy at the sight of the somewhat short but thick member standing at attention. In a rare moment of deviousness he dove forward and sucked the burgeoning head, tasting the sweet/salt of pre-cum leaking from the tip. 

Jim bit back a shocked retort, then licked his lips as he realized the canary had become the cat. He leaned back letting the very talented mouth do it's rather spirited work. Jim's groan was cut off slightly as Artie slipped a finger in his mouth to suck on, then when wet enough it was removed and Jim almost shot up to the ceiling. Artie had inserted the wet finger inside the tight ring of muscle, gently stroking and loosening the flesh, making him writhe about, so Artie had to hold his hips to keep from being choked. 

Artemus used his tongue to the best of it's ability's, Shakespeare would never get the same skill as was being applied to Jim's cock. He had always been good at this, relaxing his throat he sucked Jim to the root, the balls at his chin were drawing up so he worked the muscles as Jim stiffened, cuming in hot shots of thick semen. 

Jim slumped back as Artie lifted his head from his crotch, a pearly drop of cum glistening as it made its way down Artie's chin. Jim ran a finger over it and brought it to his lips, gently sipping the bitter fluid. 

"Artie, how can I thank you?" Jim asked. 

Artemus smirked, "Oh, I have a pretty good idea . . ." 

The end? 


	2. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the quick interlude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi-Beta'd by myself, 8/03/05, this time it took me a 2 hours, some from last night in a notebook, then the rest typed from 9:00 am to 11:00 am.
> 
> And before you ask, yes Margaret, its your fault . . . again. *wink*

_Last Episode:_

_"Artie, how can I thank you?" Jim asked._

_Artemus smirked, "Oh, I have a pretty good idea . . ."_

*~*~*~*~ 

". . . Strip for me James," said Artemus, his eyes seeming almost black with desire. 

Jim carefully stood and began to shed his clothes, as Artie went to retrieve a bottle of oil. 

When Artemus returned, James was lounging naked on the sofa, his muscled god-like body was a sight to behold. He might have dropped the bottle but that would have been bad, so he dropped his jaw instead. Artemus wiped at the corners of his mouth to remove any drool that might be there before Jim saw him. 

Artie seemed to recover himself quickly enough Jim noticed. He also noticed Artie had taken off his own clothes while away. Jim spread his legs a bit wider, showing off the thickly muscled and deeply tanned thighs. 

Artemus felt his mouth begin to water. He moved to sit between Jim's legs, stroking the firm slightly quivering flash. 

Jim moaned, opening his legs that much wider, waiting. 

Knowing Jim was on edge, his erection having returned, Artemus lifted Jim's left leg to hang over the headrest of the sofa, allowing him to scoot his buttocks closer for better access. 

Opening the bottle of oil, he dripped some onto his hands, rubbing the thick liquid to warm it, he leaned forward, gently caressing the dark bud of flesh. 

The scent of the oil was making the room heat up, Jim thought it might be vanilla or something similar, it reminded him of the fresh flowers Artie had put by their bunks. 

Artemus had noticed how the scent made the room feel warmer also, but he knew that the oil had been the right one when he remembered he had used it on the silk flowers by their beds. 

Jim gasped as the finger entered him, going deeper then it had earlier, the oil making it feel even better, so he wriggled a bit til Artie hit his hot spot. 

Grinning as Jim writhed about like a wanton whore, Artemus stroked deeper, loving the look Jim got on his face as he touched the mound of nerves that could drive a man crazy, it was pure rapture. 

Artie stretched him further by added a second finger. Soon a third and fourth finger were added, Jim knew he was being careful, penetration could be painful as Artie was bigger than Jim had thought he was. 

When Artemus believed Jim was ready, he slicked his cock and positioned himself and eased the head into the ring of muscle. 

Jim felt the head breach his defense, inching slowly filling him to almost bursting when Artie was balls deep in his arse. 

Artemus breathed deeply to keep from cuming too soon, the feeling of being inside Jim was the most perfect thing in the world to him, if Grant himself had walked in at the moment he didn't think he could stop. 

Artie was driving Jim insane by pulling out and then slowly sliding back in, he wished that Artie would go faster and harder, so he lifted his hips to encourage him. 

Artemus got the message, speeding up his thrusts, he changed position til Jim bucked against him, as he continued to hit that nerve hot spot. 

Soon they were writhing in abandon, the heated oil and the sweat from their sweat making their body's glisten. 

The muscles in Jim's arse tightened as he came, increasing pressure on the cock deep inside him. Artemus stiffened, his cock growing before it pulsed the thick fluid into the deep chanel of flesh. 

Artie slumped forward, Jim wrapping his arms around him, the let their breathing slow and their body's cool. They moaned the loss as Artie's cock slid form Jim's arse. 

"I think bed would be good about now, do you agree?" asked Artemus, his voice muffled by Jim's shoulder. 

Jim started to nod then realized Artie couldn't see it said, "Yeah, sounds like a good idea." 

They eased themselves from the sofa, it might have to be recovered, and headed back to bed for a while, they didn't have to meet the contact till later that night, they could rest and maybe have a repeat of earlier's performance. 

The End again? 


End file.
